le fantôme, le diable et l'homme
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots consacrés à Hakkai et la partie traumatisante de son passé. contient du tordu et du sanglant. 8ème volet : son pire ennemi. 9ème : Yisou, en attendant. MàJ, 10ème : comme un agneau sacrificiel. ::gen, het, yaoi : Gonou/Kanan, Yi-sou/Gonou, Nii/Gonou, et aussi Hakkai seul::
1. comme un homme

**Notes :**

Ceci deviendra à terme un recueil de one-shots consacrés à Hakkai, tournant autour de son passé. Les fics archivées ici mettront donc en scène principalement Gonou qui n'existe plus, le youkai qu'il est devenu, Kanan qu'il aimait. Et en bonus d'autres personnages, voire d'autres couples selon les cas.  
Pas de suite logique entre chaque, juste différents thèmes à explorer.

Attention, certaines seront **gore** et/ou contiendront du **spoil**. Quand même pas exactement du genre à vous gâcher le scénario des tomes suivants à traduire plus tard, non, pour ça pas de souci, mais j'utiliserai à l'occasion des informations sur Hakkai n'ayant pas encore été révélées dans la VF chez Panini. Ça ne sera pas un détail bien dramatique, mais ça pourrait vous ménager une surprise intéressante de ne pas le savoir à l'avance et de le découvrir vous-mêmes dans le manga quand le moment sera venu. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Mais je me répèterai encore en cas de besoin.

Attaquons donc la première fic de la série ?

* * *

**Titre :** Comme un homme  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnage/Couple :** Cho Hakkai, Gonō/Kanan  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.  
**Warnings :** boarf, si le couple est entièrement canon, est-ce encore la peine d'avertir pour inceste ? Note quand même, cette fic est plus basée sur des bouts de traduction du guide book _Saiyūbito_ glanés ici et là que sur le peu qu'on sait sur eux dans le manga lui-même. Pas du spoil en soi mais du canon additionnel.

**Thème :** « comme un homme » pour 31 jours – mois Hakkai (août 08) pour ma satisfation personnelle  
Trois interprétations différentes du prompt.

oOo

Kanan : il l'aimait comme aime un homme, pas comme un frère. Il ignorait qui elle était vraiment, quand il l'a rencontrée. Séparés depuis si longtemps, ils n'auraient jamais pu deviner... Mais elle lui a tout de suite plu. Et au début, c'était bien malgré lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de l'aimer. Ces sentiments étaient trop nouveaux, trop dérangeants. Il n'avait pas appris à aimer, à l'orphelinat, malgré les efforts des Soeurs. Il rejetait le monde entier. Il aurait dû rester indifférent aux autres humains. Tomber amoureux, vivre avec d'autres, se fondre dans la masse normale des autres étudiants ? Il n'en était pas question ! Mais il n'a pas eu le choix. L'attraction qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était plus forte que tout.

Ils avaient le même âge, le même nom, des histoires similaires. Ils se ressemblaient en tous points. Ils ne pouvaient que se comprendre. Leurs personnalités s'accordaient. Elle avait un vide à combler, lui un vide qu'il ne voulait que personne ne touche, jusqu'à elle.

Réaliser, à force de rechercher ce qu'il y avait ou non derrière toutes ces coïncidences, qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, découvrir finalement leur lien secret, l'a curieusement soulagé. C'était donc ça ! Ça expliquait pourquoi il se sentait si bien à ses côtés.  
Parce qu'elle était un autre lui-même, il n'y avait rien de mal l'aimer. C'était comme s'accepter lui-même. Et il n'aurait pas pu vivre en se détestant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Voilà qui le soulageait profondément. D'autres auraient culpabilisé... lui non. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Plus tard, oui, quand il devint évident que leur attraction dépassait l'amitié, l'affection simple, l'amour fraternel retrouvé. Ah oui, le désir charnel pointait son nez derrière tout ça, tapi dans leurs coeurs depuis le début. Leur proximité l'exacerbait. L'euphorie de se connaître, de se reconnaître, de se compléter si bien, les poussait aux démonstrations les plus tendres.

Il l'aimait, elle qui lui a dit « Je suis tout sauf ta grande soeur, maintenant ». Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer ce désir, non. Seulement, y céder leur interdisait à jamais de se reconnaître devant le monde frère et soeur. Une grande soeur n'aurait pas entraîné son petit frère sur les chemins de la luxure. Kanan était une femme, la seule qui comptait pour lui.

Vivre pleinement leur amour les obligeait à renoncer au premier de leurs liens.  
« Mais on peut vivre comme mari et femme. Personne ne saura. On peut quand même devenir une famille. Si je ne suis pas ton frère qui te demande de revenir veiller sur moi, puis-je te demander de venir vivre avec moi, comme un homme demande à une femme ? Comme un homme, un vrai, adulte et tout. Ça n'est pas juste un caprice d'enfant. Vivons ensemble, Kanan. »

o

Kanan était une fille incroyable, comme il n'en a jamais rencontrée avant ; ça n'est sûrement pas à l'orphelinat qu'il aurait fait une rencontre pareille pensait-il, dans toute cette école, il ne devait pas y avoir deux comme elle.

Par certains aspects, elle pouvait sembler très masculine, parfois.

Quand il l'a rencontrée, dans cette école, sa conduite l'a surpris, c'est vrai. Elle disait détester devoir s'occuper des autres, pourtant, quand un camarade ou un élève plus jeune avait besoin d'aide, elle se penchait sur son problème, avec logique et efficacité. Au grand jamais elle n'aurait écrit un devoir pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme le faisaient pourtant ses amies entre elles au besoin ; elle étudiait ce qui coinçait entre l'énoncé et ce qu'en comprenait la personne en difficulté, et lui donnait la marche à suivre.  
Elle savait expliquer les choses. Mais parfois, quand ses explications ne suffisaient pas, que la personne en face ne comprenait toujours pas, elle perdait patience.

C'est elle qui lui a appris à jouer au mahjong. Où et comment elle-même avait appris à y jouer, ça le dépassait. Son éducation à lui péchait de ce côté-là. À moins que ça ne soit juste son propre manque de sociabilité qui avait tenu Gonō à l'écart de ce genre de jeux si longtemps ?  
Kanan était intelligente, cultivée, volontaire, extravertie, et elle avait de ces passe-temps qui détonnaient quelque peu à côté de ceux des autres filles.

À cette époque, les tâches ménagères lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Elle n'a jamais su bien cuisiner et n'était pas une fanatique du ménage. Tant qu'ils vivaient dans les dortoirs de l'école, elle n'était pas bien difficile sur le goût ni très regardante pour le reste. Quand ils ont emménagé ensemble, là, elle a commencé à se montrer plus exigeante sur la nourriture. Sans arriver à s'améliorer elle-même là-dessus pour autant. Qu'importe : Gonō, lui, était prêt à apprendre n'importe quoi en auto-didacte tant que Kanan était là pour surveiller ses progrès. Oui, y compris la cuisine. Ça lui plaisait, même. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir.

Ça faisait rire Kanan aussi, quand ils se sont installés dans cette petite ville tranquille. Il travaillait la journée dans la petite classe pour enfants défavorisés, et le soir jouait ensuite les petites fées du logis pour elle. Alors qu'ils avaient tous deux leurs cours par correspondance à travailler.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, assurait-il. Je suis prêt à m'occuper de toi toute ma vie.  
- Mais enfin, c'est moi qui reste à la maison et pourtant c'est toi qui fais la femme au foyer ! Les voisins jasent déjà en trouvant que tu es un mari modèle : est-ce que ça fait de moi une épouse indigne ? Je vais finir par ressembler à un homme qui traite mal son épouse. Ça serait un comble, non ? »

Malgré le peu d'intérêt de Kanan pour tout cela, ils prenaient des tours pour le ménage et la cuisine – Gonō toujours plus doué, plus efficace qu'elle, repassait régulièrement derrière elle corriger ci ou ça.

Mari ou femme, ça lui était égal : il en aurait fallu bien plus pour lui faire peur. Ils pouvaient très bien réinventer leurs rôles au sein de leur couple, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils formaient un tout ; qui se souciait de qui faisait quoi tant qu'ils étaient « au complet » l'un avec l'autre ?

oo

Il est né humain et a vécu ainsi près de vingt ans. Il a aimé en humain, aussi. Devenu yōkai, un de ceux qui ont fait tant de mal à Kanan... il tire un trait sur l'amour. Du passé, impossible d'envisager cela dans quel futur que ce soit. Il ne pourra plus jamais aimer, plus jamais toucher quiconque de ses mains souillées de sang. Et même en lavant le sang de ses mains... il ne peut s'autoriser à aimer avec un coeur de monstre.

C'est trop dangereux. Il pourrait si facilement blesser. Il ne peut plus enlacer avec ses bras dont il ne maîtrise pas la nouvelle force, plus à même de briser que d'étreindre, ni caresser avec ses griffes qui déchireraient la peau, ni embrasser avec sa bouche faite pour mordre...

C'est un mensonge forgé de toutes pièces, cela. Ça n'est pas juste pour protéger « les autres » qu'il place ces barrières autour de son coeur, c'est avant tout pour se protéger lui-même. Pour abriter son propre chagrin. Pour se consoler de la mort de Kanan, pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais, pour faire comme si elle était encore à ses côtés : il s'interdit de toucher qui que ce soit d'autre et s'invente des prétextes superflus pour se tenir à ce voeu.

Ensuite, c'est également pour se punir de n'avoir pas su la sauver. Pour ne pas penser que ce sont des personnes, qu'il a massacrées, continuer à se dire que « juste » des yōkai ça ne compte pas... tant que ça.  
Et tant pis si lui-même n'est plus une personne, maintenant. Après tout, il a aussi tué de nombreux humains. Il ne vaut pas mieux que les yōkai qu'il a voulu punir de lui avoir pris sa femme.

Voilà. À cause de ce qu'il a fait, il ne peut plus être traité comme un homme. Il est un monstre lui aussi. Il ne faut plus l'approcher. Aucun humain normal, en tout cas.

Pourtant, cette punition lui est insupportable. Se voir lui-même comme yōkai ? Impossible. C'est trop dur. Il veut bien qu'on lui rappelle chaque jour le sang qu'il a versé, mais pas voir chaque jour dans sa propre image le sang qui a coulé _en_ lui.

Alors il se cache. Sous des limiteurs, il se prive de sa force destructrice – de toute façon, il a prouvé qu'il était capable de tuer à mains nues, même quand il était humain. Sous une apparence qui n'est plus la sienne désormais – il prend les traits de son propre fantôme pour ne pas abandonner son corps au sang des yōkai qu'il hait le plus. Sous une nouvelle personnalité plus paisible – pour tenter de recréer peut-être un écho des jours heureux qu'il a vécus avec Kanan avant qu'elle ne lui soit si violemment arrachée.  
Tout ça pour essayer d'oublier, ou à défaut faire semblant d'avoir oublié, et continuer à vivre comme autrefois, parmi les hommes. La Trinité bouddhique lui a offert une seconde chance et la possibilité d'une vie nouvelle. Et il serait bien incapable d'avoir à l'affronter comme un yōkai.


	2. la somme de ses erreurs

**Titre :** une longue suite d'erreurs  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai-Gonō/Kanan  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à le lui disputer.  
**Warnings :** gore ! et éléments de **spoil** sur Hakkai dans les prochains tomes à devoir paraître en français.

**Thèmes :** « la somme de ses erreurs » et « sablier » pour 31 jours – mois "Hakkai" (août 08) pour ma satisfaction personnelle

oOo

Kanan est morte. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est qu'il lui a failli.  
Plus tard, alors que les jours se transformaient en semaines – et il avait l'impression que c'était des éternités auparavant, il n'était pas encore passé devant la Trinité Bouddhique mais se sentait déjà comme dans une autre vie – Gojyō l'a assuré que ça n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez, que c'était juste la vie... mais quoi qu'il en pense, lui sait qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'elle était en danger, il aurait dû la protéger.  
Encore et encore, il ressasse le passé et se demande où il s'est trompé, ce qu'il aurait dû faire lors des deux nuits de massacre et lors des deux mois de route entre pour la rattraper à temps, ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire pour arriver à la sauver. Toutes les erreurs qu'il a accumulées repassent dans son esprit.

S'il était rentré de l'école plus tôt, aurait-il pu se battre contre les yōkai pour la défendre, aurait-il pu la leur arracher ? S'il avait perdu moins de temps à massacrer ses voisins par colère puis les notables du village par simple vengeance, s'il s'était lancé immédiatement à sa poursuite, l'aurait-il retrouvée à temps ? Aurait-il pu trouver à mettre moins de temps à rallier le château de Hyakugan Mao, seul et sans aucun moyen ? Une fois sur place, plutôt que de traquer et tuer systématiquement chaque membre du clan, n'aurait-il pas dû se concentrer uniquement sur d'abord retrouver Kanan, sans céder au besoin compulsif d'éliminer chaque yōkai ? Surtout, s'il s'était contenté de juste les tuer, sans s'acharner autant sur chacun, leur apporter juste la mort et pas chercher un raffinement de douleur ou d'horreur pour chacun d'eux...  
Et dans cette cave tragique, ayant enfin retrouvé Kanan, Kanan toujours en vie, n'aurait-il pas pu lui reprendre ce couteau, l'arrêter à temps ? Et quel besoin avait-il de ce couteau en premier lieu, d'ailleurs... aurait-il pu, finalement, aussi bien tuer les yōkai à mains nues ou en détournant leurs propres armes et n'en avoir aucune sur lui dont Kanan ait pu s'emparer ?

Et... s'il avait pu la sortir de sa cellule, qu'est-ce qui l'assure qu'il ne l'aurait pas alors tuée lui-même, horrifié de la savoir enceinte de ce monstre ? Il refuse de croire qu'il aurait pu lever la main sur sa bien-aimée, mais dans un instant de folie... il avait bien massacré tant d'innocents si peu avant !  
Si elle s'était laissée emmener, aurait-il arraché l'enfant de son ventre de ses propres mains, ou l'aurait-il laissée le mettre au monde ? Non, sans doute pas ; elle n'en voulait pas, décidément pas. Ce germe de haine, il aurait fait en sorte qu'il meure.

Ils étaient encore bien jeunes tous les deux, et leur situation n'était pas la plus stable qui soit. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à rêver d'une grande famille : rien qu'être tous les deux ensemble, c'était déjà formidable. Ils étaient déjà bel et bien une famille, quoiqu'en pensent les voisins. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas pu avoir d'enfants ensemble, c'était sans doute trop risqué pour eux. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore sérieusement posé cette question. C'est placés devant le fait accompli qu'ils l'ont réalisé. C'est des années plus tard que Hakkai a décidé qu'il voulait effectivement une famille.  
De là à élever comme sien l'enfant d'un monstre, un enfant né dans le sang, aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, qu'ils n'arriveraient peut-être ni l'un ni l'autre à aimer ?

Après avoir rencontré Gojyō, Hakkai aime penser qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais quand il essaie de recréer son état d'esprit d'autrefois, il n'en est plus si sûr. Et Kanan elle-même aurait refusé. Elle n'aurait pas pu, non, pas pu l'aimer. Ça n'aurait fait qu'un enfant malheureux de plus. Ils n'auraient jamais été une famille idéale, partis sur de telles bases.

Après ça, il était trop tard pour retourner au village, après avoir assassiné ses voisins, les notables, plusieurs de ses élèves, tous ceux qui l'a a croisé ce soir maudit.  
Même s'il avait sauvé Kanan, enfant ou pas, il leur aurait fallu fuir, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin, rien qu'eux deux seuls au monde, sans ressources, lui peut-être poursuivi par les autorités désormais. Il leur aurait été impossible, de toute façon, d'avoir et d'élever cet enfant dans de telles circonstances.

Quoiqu'il ait pu faire pour la sauver, Kanan l'aurait-elle simplement suivi ? Maintenant qu'il était un meurtrier... il en doute de plus en plus. Même si elle n'en savait rien sur le moment : elle l'aurait compris tôt ou tard.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Maintenant qu'il y repense, ils avaient fort mal tenu leurs rôles de demoiselle en détresse et de chevalier servant. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour cela. Kanan n'était pas une petite fleur fragile. C'est elle qui portait la culotte, dans leur couple. Il a vu le résultat, dans leur petite maison ravagée : elle ne s'est pas sagement laissée emmener mais s'est défendue farouchement. Ça n'a juste pas suffi, ses assaillants étaient trop nombreux pour elle et mieux armés...

Lui-même n'avait jamais pensé avoir besoin de se battre pour elle avant. C'est elle qui avait tendance à le protéger. Et à se laisser chouchouter ensuite, aussi...  
Il savait se battre. À peu près. Il avait appris vaguement les arts martiaux, pour avoir un corps en bonne santé, parce que les sports d'équipe ne lui disaient rien. (Et aussi un peu parce que, mine de rien, savoir user de son propre corps était fort utile quand il s'agissait de jouer à deux...)

Elle était forte, sa soeur, son épouse... jusqu'à ce que les yōkai la brisent.

C'est aussi qu'il a mis bien trop longtemps à venir la récupérer. Elle ne l'attendait plus. Elle ne voulait plus être sauvée. Était-ce le viol en lui-même, l'enfant du monstre, le simple fait de porter quelque chose de vivant et de non-voulu ?

Il ne saura jamais ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu être sauvée. Il ne lui reste que ses derniers mots, sa dernière accusation:  
« C'est trop tard... »

Il ne saura jamais non plus, ce qu'il aurait pu ou dû faire différemment pour pouvoir la sauver. Il ne voit qu'un enchaînement d'erreurs sans trouver comment les réparer.

Chacune de ses erreurs est là, imprimée dans un coin de son cerveau.

Les souvenirs restent enfermés dans sa tête. De proche en proche mais pas toujours exactement pas ordre chronologique, ils s'engouffrent par le cadre de sa pensée consciente, tourbillonnent, et s'éclipsent. Sans disparaître pour autant. Ils s'accumulent ailleurs. Un jour, une nuit, un rien pour bousculer son esprit et la ronde infernale est prête à reprendre.  
Tout se mélange, mais rien ne s'échappe jamais.

Les souvenirs sont tous là, toujours. Ils les imagine qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Comme dans une boule à neige, ils s'agitent, dansent et retombent. Ou peut-être comme dans un sablier, parce qu'il passent par le tamis de sa conscience, entre les souvenirs de Gonō et les pensées de Hakkai, qui s'égrainent l'un après l'autre, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Ou peut-être plutôt une clepsydre, en fait. Un sablier serait fait de poudre d'os, de dents déchaussées, d'ongles arrachés. Or il y est allé plus à coups de lame qu'à coups de poing. Parfois, souvent même, avec les propres armes de ses adversaires. Liquides, les images de ses souvenirs. Une goutte de pluie, une larme, une goutte de sang.

Et le sang pourtant sèche, petit à petit. Sur les bords, en coulant, il accroche aux parois et après des éternités tombe en poudre. Ça fait des souvenirs devenus flous, qui ressurgissent après tout le reste, qui ne reviennent qu'une fois sur deux mais qui s'incrustent, tenacement, dans son inconscient, qui refusent de partir au gré de ses pensées conscientes.  
Combien de tours de sa mémoire devra-t-il faire avant que tout ait figé ?

Le sang prisonnier ne peut s'évaporer. Peut-être pourrira-t-il, lui empoisonnant l'esprit. Si le verre était fêlé, encore... ça irait bien plus vite. Le crâne humain est tellement plein de foramens et de faiblesses : ça arrivera peut-être. Il sait par expérience où enfoncer un couteau entre les os pour atteindre le cerveau ou les vaisseaux importants, maintenant. Avant cela il savait, de manière purement théorique, comme il est facile de séparer les os du crâne d'un mort.

Autre temps, autre souvenir. Devant l'école, des camarades, biologistes. Peut-être un ou deux chimistes dans le tas, également, qui écoutaient et riaient avec eux.  
- Il suffit de semer des graines de soya. Et quand elles germent, la force des petites pousses qui grandissent fait tout le travail. Comme ça !  
- J'ai les haricots pour ça, quelqu'un veut bien me prêter sa tête pour qu'on vérifie ?  
- Ah ha, non, je me sers encore de la mienne.  
- Et toi, retourne donc réviser au lieu de dire des bêtises.  
- Celui qui termine dernier au prochain examen c'est qu'il a rien dans le crâne et on le désigne volontaire pour l'expérience ?  
- Pari tenu !  
Plaisanteries, tout cela. Gonō n'aurait jamais pensé, à l'époque, qu'un jour il exploserait vraiment le crâne de quelqu'un entre ses propres doigts, comme un fruit trop mur. Même s'il ne raffolait pas de l'espèce humaine, quitter l'orphelinat pour cette grande école, retrouver Kanan, fréquenter des jeunes leur ressemblant, tout cela lui avait fait du bien. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ces gens étaient des amis pour lui, mais cette vie lui plaisait. Il ne leur aurait jamais souhaité le moindre mal. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour haïr absolument ses semblables.

Pire que tout, la limite entre « semblables » et « différent » a basculé depuis. Le voilà désormais transformé en yōkai-plante. Comme si... ses crimes étaient tellement horribles que leur poids karmique l'avait relégué tout en bas de l'échelle évolutive. Une forme de vie inférieure. Un simple légume. Mais un légume ô combien dangereux : les branches délicates tatouées sur sa peau de monstre, se demande-t-il, sont-elles assez solides pour se glisser entre les os d'un ennemi et les séparer les uns des autres ?

Il n'aura sans doute jamais l'occasion d'essayer. Mais il s'interroge quand même. Et connaissant déjà les autres paramètres, la résistance qu'offrent les différentes articulations du corps humain ou yōkai, la force qu'il peut mettre dans ses vrilles tentaculaires... oui, il pense bien qu'il le pourrait.  
Mais à quoi cela pourrait-il bien lui servir aujourd'hui ? Tous les combats du monde ne lui rendront pas Kanan. Ni extérieurs, contre n'importe quel ennemi, ni intérieurs, contre sa propre mémoire.

Qu'il revive encore et encore ces deux mois d'horreur, ces deux nuits tragiques et le calvaire entre, ne changera rien. Repasser en détail chacune des erreurs qu'il a commises ne les réparera pas. On ne vit qu'une fois et Kanan est morte. Même se blâmer, encore et encore, pour sa mort, ne la ramènera pas, et ne soulagera en rien sa douleur.

La douleur l'empêche d'oublier. Ses souvenirs l'empêchent de trouver la paix. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. L'un se déverse dans l'autre, chacun à son tour. De Gonō à Hakkai, de Hakkai à Gonō, interminablement.


	3. le premier jour de sa mort

**Titre :** Le premier jour du reste de sa vie (ou de sa mort)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples :** Chin Yi-sō, Cho Gonō, Cho Kanan ; Gonō/Kanan en toile de fond, vagues indices de Yi-sō/Kanan, et Yi-sō/Gonō (bien sûr)  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à les lui disputer.  
**Warnings :** tout plein de violence et glauquitude de relation (enfin, c'est inclus dans « Yi-sō » normalement. Oh, Yi-sō et sa _creepiness_...)

**Thèmes :** « Ce n'est que le début » pour 31 jours – mois "Hakkai" (août 08) pour ma satisfaction personnelle  
Timeline/Spoil éventuel : tome 4 de la première série ; quelque chose que tout le monde a déjà lu, normalement ?

oOo

Pour Chin Yi-sō, croiser _cette fille_ dans les couloirs du château, enchaînée, entre deux gardes, entre la chambre de son cher papa et les cachots, a pu être le point de départ, même s'il n'a pas su le reconnaître sur le moment. En y repensant plus tard, il se dit que ça n'était que les prémices.  
Il s'est amusé à la torturer verbalement, juste pour passer le temps. Apparemment, le temps de trouver un nouveau jouet, Hyakugan Maō avait simplement _oublié_ qu'il avait celui-là qui traînait dans un coin et n'a pas pensé à la dévorer. Mais ça lui reviendrait peut-être plus tard. En y réfléchissant à l'époque... Yi-sō se disait que ça lui était égal. Elle avait quelques détails intéressants à lui présenter, mais il pourrait facilement se passer d'elle si elle venait à disparaître.

Rencontrer Cho Gonō... là, oui, la vie de Chin Yi-sō a vraiment pris un sens à ce moment-là. Grâce aux bavardages -enfin, bavardages, il se comprend : sanglots, cris de colère, délires enfiévrés- de la fille aux yeux verts, il avait quelques _a priori _sur lui ; avant même de l'avoir en face, il l'attendait.  
Il se rappelle les premières paroles de la fille à son propos, oh oui : les protestations crânes -mon mari m'attend à la maison- les appels au secours -Gonō, Gonō !- les menaces -mon frère viendra me chercher- et ses propres moqueries. « Trois hommes rien que pour toi. Ton mari, ton amant et ton frère ? Mais... contre nous tous ? » Le regard de la fille à ce moment-là... là, il l'a découverte et regardée pour de vrai. Quelque chose en elle l'intriguait, brusquement.  
« Tous les trois. Ça serait le même homme ? He bien he bien, si j'avais su dès le départ que tu cachais un tel secret, ma jolie... »

Il se rappelle aussi comme Kanan, puisqu'il lui accordait désormais son prénom, avait par la suite changé d'avis. Restée trop longtemps prisonnière et incapable de se tuer elle-même, elle n'attendait plus rien.  
_Non, Gonō ne viendra pas. Gonō est un gentil garçon. Il aime étudier. Il aime sa soeur. Il ne sait pas de battre._  
Il s'est amusé à enfoncer le clou, bien sûr : « Et puis aucun humain ne sait précisément où se trouve notre château. Aucun n'en est reparti vivant. Même s'il tentait de te courir après, il ne te retrouverait jamais. Oublie-le. »

Pour passer le temps, juste pour passer le temps, il faisait du mal à cette fille. Papa Hyakugan souillait son corps, il démolissait son esprit. Pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

Et rencontrer finalement « Gonō » en chair et en os...

Ce garçon avait finalement bel et bien retrouvé le château. Sans se faire éliminer par les gardes. Au contraire, il avait éliminé sans distinction tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin.  
« Un gentil écolier qui partage son temps entre étudier par correspondance puis faire la classe aux petits pouilleux du bled le jour, et faire l'amour à sa sœur la nuit ? Vraiment ? Kanan jolie, es-tu sûre qu'on parle du même ? Parce que ce bonhomme, là, est en train de massacrer les soldats de mon père. Créativement en plus, oh regarde -ah non c'est vrai, toi tu ne verras rien d'ici ?- celui-ci, il lui a arraché les tripes et s'en sert pour étrangler le suivant. Et la nouvelle concubine. Oh, et un homme à tout faire qui passait par là par hasard. »

C'était inattendu. Mais Chin Yi-sō qui passait sa vie à s'ennuyer était content de la surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Ça lui était égal. C'était une visite surprise, point. Il en profitait comme telle. Et l'étonnement que ça provoquait ne faisait que le renforcer dans cette position :

« Quoi ? Aller les aider ? Tss. C'est bien mal me connaître. Pour quoi faire ?  
» "Mes amis" ? "Ma famille" ? Bah !  
» Je suis le prince, le fils du maître. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me battre. Aux soldats de faire leur travail.  
» Non vraiment, ça m'est égal. Je m'ennuie affreusement, dans ce château. Alors pour une fois qu'il y a un peu d'animation, je ne vais pas me priver de regarder. Et pour aller l'arrêter en plus ? Que non ! C'est un spectacle assez... divertissant. Oh oui. »

Jusqu'ici, Kanan était la seule à avoir presque rompu son ennui. Le nouveau venu, Gonō, promettait encore plus. S'il survivait pour venir jusqu'à lui, bien sûr.  
Et, effectivement, il ne l'a pas déçu. Même l'Acte Final de Kanan qui s'ensuivit réussit à l'amuser. Elle était encore plus brillante avec un partenaire qu'en solo. Mais en définitive... Gonō tout seul lui plaisait encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir faire à sa sœur-épouse.

Dans cette cave, insensible aux centaines de cadavres jonchant le sol du château entier plus haut, Yi-sō sentit enfin son coeur se réveiller et battre.  
Il commençait enfin à vivre. À avoir envie de vivre. Après toutes ces années où il n'avait été qu'une larve, ça n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il éclosait. Au prix du massacre de son clan ? Pourquoi pas... si ça lui permettait de se trouver des ailes. Après tout, on dit bien que les naissances se font dans le sang. Pourquoi pas sa renaissance à lui, son éveil ?

C'est d'ailleurs avec cette pensée qu'il a versé son sang sur Cho Gonō, pour voir si, comme on disait, il était lui aussi en pleine renaissance. Et il en a été récompensé au-delà de ses espoirs.

Dommage quand même, se fit-il la réflexion juste avant de mourir, qu'il ait eu si peu de temps pour en profiter. Quand même. Ça serait trop bête. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin un but dans la vie ? Oh non !! Ça n'était que le début. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire avec Cho Gonō. Non, il ne mourrait pas si facilement. Quel qu'en soit le prix... il avait le moyen de préserver son corps, un moyen terrible. Mais bah : quelqu'un comme Cho Gonō méritait bien qu'il tente l'expérience.

Et il aurait ensuite l'éternité pour le poursuivre, l'observer et le faire souffrir.


	4. le sang, la nuit, la pluie

**Titre :** le sang, la nuit, la pluie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki, avec une touche de Saiyūki Reload  
**Personnages :** Nii Jien-Yi, Cho Gonō  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Sinon je m'offrirais ses artbooks avec !

**Thèmes :** « ne pleure pas » pour 31 jours et "2/8" pour ma satisfaction personnelle (pour être sérieux sur mon défi "mois Hakkai" en fait ç'aurait dû être 8/2/8 mais ça je n'ai pas su faire)  
Notes : **gore** et **spoil** sur des capacités qu'a Hakkai qui n'ont pas encore été révélées dans les tomes traduits en français – ça ne spoile pas le scénario du manga en soi, non, mais ça pourrait gâcher quand même un effet de surprise le jour où vous serez confronté avec en vrai. Aussi, spoil sur certains pouvoirs d'Ukoku Sanzo.

oOo

La nuit était tombée vite, ce soir-là. Le soleil s'était noyé dans les lourds nuages de pluie longtemps avant de disparaître derrière l'horizon. Entre les arbres d'une forêt, dans un coin de terre perdu, une silhouette titubait en s'accrochant aux branches basses et aux troncs, de proche en proche. Un observateur silencieux passant par là aurait eu l'impression qu'elle voulait se fondre dans les ombres de ces arbres, s'enfoncer au coeur de la forêt et y disparaître.

Quand elle s'écroula finalement dans la boue du chemin, une autre ombre l'approcha.  
« Tu as parcouru un sacré chemin malgré tes blessures, petit démon... le monstre qui a ravagé ton château était-il donc si terrible, que tu aies besoin de fuir si loin ? »

L'ombre se pencha de plus près sur le yōkai à ses pieds. Un oeil doré baigné de larmes, une paupière serrée noyée de sang, le dessin d'une vrille de lierre lui faisaient face. La pluie torrentielle ne suffisaient pas à les cacher.  
« Es-tu encore capable de me dire ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Je suis assez curieux, vois-tu.  
- Tués... tous tués. Tous morts. Même _Elle_.  
- Ah oui... j'avais cru comprendre, tu vois. J'aimerais savoir _par qui_ ils ont été tués, en fait. »  
Un ricanement, faible et tremblant mais assurément dément, répondit. On ne tirerait sans doute pas grand' chose de ce yōkai-là dans un tel état. Il n'était pas blessé qu'au visage ; des coupures diverses couraient sur son corps, probablement entrelacées d'ecchymoses.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'a poussé à t'enfuir ? »  
Du tas de chair sanguinolent monta un murmure hâché :  
« Pouvais pas. L'atteindre. Avec ces griffes. Et. Tout ce sang. La blesser. La souiller. Encore plus.  
- Hm-hm. » Ça n'était décidément pas le discours le plus instructif qu'on lui ait tenu.

« Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, tu ne devrais pas serrer ton propre corps avec tes griffes, tu vas te blesser toi-même encore plus. Montre-moi, pour voir ? »  
L'ombre retourna le blessé pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts.  
« Au fait, tu ne devrais pas tant pleurer, non plus. Avec tout le sang que tu perds, tu devrais vouloir garder le reste de tes fluides corporels bien à l'abri à l'intérieur. Enfin, bien sûr, avec tout ce qu'il pleut aussi, ça n'est pas comment si tu risquais beaucoup de te déshydrater, mais je pense à ton équilibre volumique... »  
Écartant les mains griffues et les pans déchirés d'une chemise trempée de sang plus que de pluie, l'ombre découvrit un spectacle incongru et siffla longuement entre ses dents.

« Félicitations. Avec tout ce que j'ai croisé, il en faut beaucoup pour m'étonner mais _ça_, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. »  
_Ça_, c'était une marque yōkai particulièrement étendue. Au lieu d'une simple tache de naissance localisée, elle courait sur tout son torse, en plus du visage et des mains. Et encore ! si elle se contentait d'être juste étendue... non, elle s'enroulait vraiment autour du torse, traversant la blessure qui s'étalait là. Il aurait été plus facile de penser que le yōkai avait été lacéré en plein milieu du torse, par une arme tranchant la peau et ses marques avec. Mais non : les vrilles parcourant sa peau resserraient les lèvres de la plaie, comme pour tenter d'en réprimer l'hémorragie et empêcher la saillie des anses intestinales. Ce qui ressemblait à un joli tatouage chez la plupart des yōkai semblait ici vivant. Peut-être même conscient. Une plante parasite sous sa peau ? Un yōkai à demi végétal ? C'était à coup sûr une grande nouveauté.

L'ombre resta un long moment à simplement contempler le tableau, sans rien faire pour venir en aide au blessé. Accroupie, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains, un curieux sourire sur le visage, elle se contentait de regarder.

« Ça, ça n'est pas de chance, finit-elle par avancer. Une belle plante comme toi mériterait d'être étudiée en détail, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour le moment et pas de temps et pas assez de moyens à te consacrer ici et maintenant. Dommage, dommage... Bon, il y a quand même quelque chose que j'ai envie de tester. »  
Fouillant dans ses poches, l'ombre en sortit quelques petits objets qu'elle fit sauter dans sa main, comme si elle jouait aux osselets. À son grand regret, la pluie qui noyait la nuit tombante les empêchait de luire à la lumière de la lune.

« Au château là-haut, certains yōkai avaient des limiteurs. Ils les ont enlevés pour se battre et se faire tuer... J'aurais bien voulu trouver un cadavre qui portait encore le sien, pour voir si la mort lui rendrait son aspect normal. Personnellement, je pense que non, et j'aurais voulu vérifier si le cadavre d'un yōkai mort sous limiteur reprenait quand même son apparence initiale si on lui ôtait ensuite ce limiteur, ou si la mort le figeait sous forme pseudo-humaine. »

L'ombre caressa le visage du yōkai agonisant à ses pieds, lissa ses cheveux trempés de pluie.  
« Alors je vais faire juste une petite expérience sur toi, d'accord ? »  
Elle eut un petit rire de gorge. De toute façon, d'accord ou pas, il n'était plus en position d'objecter. Un clip fut placé sur son oreille, puis un autre, et un autre encore, jusqu'à disparition de son aura. L'oreille changea de forme, l'oeil de couleur, et les vrilles s'effacèrent. Un spasme parcourut tout le corps du yōkai. Libre de toute contrainte, sa plaie au ventre s'ouvrit. Un faible gémissement et de nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent.

« Allons, allons. Je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, ne pleure pas. Ça serait bien bête de gaspiller tes dernières forces pour quelque chose que le ciel fait déjà à profusion à ta place. Et puis, sur quoi pleurer ? Bon, le reste du clan est mort. Et alors ? Soit tu meurs aussi et tu les rejoins au paradis ou dans votre réincarnation suivante ou dans le néant total. Pas de quoi se lamenter, donc. Soit... he bien, tu as l'air un peu plus fort que les autres. Tu survis. Et plus personne ne saura qui tu es : tu es totalement libre de commencer une nouvelle vie, à ta guise. Ça n'est pas merveilleux, ça ? »

L'ombre tapota une dernière fois la tête du moribond.  
« Tiens, je vais même te rendre service. »  
Elle lui passa la main devant les yeux, lentement. Sous son geste, l'obscurité se fit.  
« Je vais même effacer notre rencontre de ta mémoire. Tu ne sauras même plus comment tu t'es retrouvé là. »

Se redressant, elle ajouta,  
« Je repasserai peut-être à l'aube. Si tu es mort d'ici là, je te dissèquerai avec plaisir. Si non... he bien, on se retrouvera un jour ou l'autre. Ou peut-être plutôt, une nuit ou l'autre. »

Là-dessus, l'ombre se fondit entièrement dans la nuit et disparut.  
Sur le chemin au bord duquel était tombé le yōkai désormais scellé, une nouvelle silhouette approchait déjà, une silhouette porteuse d'un rougeoiement semblable à celui de l'aube.


	5. le fantôme, le diable et l'homme

**Titre :** le fantôme, le diable et l'homme  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnage :** Cho Hakkai  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** cette interprétation du personnage et la création de ses facettes alternatives sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Prompt :** 8/8/8 Day – Hakkai au cube

oOo

Ils sont trois à partager cette enveloppe corporelle.

Les nuits où il reste allongé sans dormir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond ou le mur, avec ou sans le bruit de la pluie, il sait qu'il n'est jamais seul dans ce lit.

o

Il y a le fantôme de Gonō, qui continue à souffrir, à se demander pourquoi ses parents l'ont séparé de sa soeur et abandonné, et qui se reproche d'avoir aimé Kanan : elle était sa moitié, un autre lui-même ; l'aimer elle lui donnait la possibilité de s'aimer lui-même... il n'aurait peut-être simplement jamais dû se l'autoriser.

Il était déjà fou. L'enfant qui ne souriait jamais, qui faisait peur aux autres orphelins, tellement déstabilisé par la rencontre de cette fille à qui d'autres Sœurs avaient appris à sourire en toutes circonstances, même si elle n'était pas heureuse... depuis le jour de leurs retrouvailles, il n'a vécu que pour elle. Ensemble, ils se sont mutuellement appris le bonheur.  
Pour vivre ensemble, ils ont sans remords abandonné l'un et l'autre des études brillantes pour mener une petite vie sans histoire dans un village perdu.

Malgré tout, il ne regrette pas d'en avoir été aimé. Avec elle, il était heureux. Quel que soit le jugement que le monde pourra porter sur eux, il était pleinement heureux de leur relation.  
Mais s'il ne l'avait pas emmenée avec lui, serait-elle encore en vie aujourd'hui ? et lui-même, aurait-il pu continuer à survivre sans avoir vécu avec elle ?

Les nuits de pluie, comme le ciel, il pleure. Gonō lui reproche, « Tu as laissé mourir Kanan ».

Couché sur le dos, mains jointes au-dessus des couvertures, yeux rivés au plafond comme les Sœurs l'y ont conditionné à l'orphelinat, il voit Gonō se dresser, à cheval au-dessus de lui et l'invectiver. Selon les fois, il se contente de le secouer ou tente de le frapper, voire de l'étrangler.

o

Il y a le yōkai sans nom. Il porte en lui le sang d'un millier de yōkai – et de quelques centaines d'humains, aussi. Il porte le poids de leurs vies et de leur mort. En lui coule le sang qu'il hait le plus. Il est devenu le frère de ce détesté Chin Yi-sō.

Tout son corps est couvert de marques en forme de lianes interminables, ornées de feuilles. Une feuille par yōkai qu'il a tué, peut-être ? Vu leur nombre, impossible de passer à côté : là où d'autres yōkai n'ont que des marques discrètes, comme des tatouages simples, lui en a qui s'étendent absolument partout, immanquables. Un seul regard suffit à l'identifier pour ce qu'il est. Elles courent sur son corps comme les scolopendres du clan Hyakugan, elles l'enchaînent à sa haine et à son péché.  
Des yeux d'or (ou au moins un, celui qu'il n'a pas arraché), la marque de l'hérésie : un yōkai créé artificiellement. Les oreilles pointues qui dépassent de ses cheveux longs, l'air sauvage. Des griffes acérées, capables de déchirer si facilement la chair ; il n'aura plus jamais besoin d'un couteau. Mais en même temps, avant même d'avoir ces griffes, il était plus que capable de tuer à mains nues...  
Tout en lui rappelle sa nature violente et dangereuse.

Celui-là, il le cache le plus possible. Trois petits clips d'argent magique pour le dissimuler mordent dans son oreille. Les ôter serait pourtant dangereusement facile...  
Le yōkai le tente, encore et encore, demande à ce qu'on le laisse sortir. « Tu es déjà un criminel, ça ne changera grand' chose désormais, » sussurre-t-il à son oreille.

S'il roule sur le côté pour chasser ses cauchemars, se tournant vers le mur, le yōkai se love dans son dos, se coule tout contre lui et lui murmure des insanités.

Il est toujours quelque part derrière lui, là où il voudrait ne plus le voir, mais aussi là où ne peut plus le surveiller. Ses griffes l'effleurent souvent, et occasionnellement un coup de ses dents acérées, avec ses paroles dangereuses, mord dans sa chair.

o

Il y a Hakkai. Un homme neuf, en théorie. Il a dû abandonner son ancienne vie et recommencer de zéro ailleurs, sous un nouveau nom. Ces « Huit Préceptes » sont là pour le guider, même s'il ne les respecte pourtant pas tous. Après tout, ça n'est pas comme s'il comptait se convertir au bouddhisme et devenir moine. Ce nom est plus un symbole qu'une obligation à suivre.

Il fait de son mieux pour vivre une vie paisible, désormais. Par reconnaissance envers Gojyō et Sanzō qui l'ont sauvé et lui ont permis de renaître, et aussi par peur de ce qui l'attend s'il dévie de nouveau du droit chemin, s'il cède encore à la folie.  
Cette seconde chance qui lui est offerte, il en prendra soin. Et même si la mission confiée par la Trinité Bouddhique vient perturber ce projet, il s'en acquittera du mieux possible, par devoir, par respect des règles établies et pour vivre selon sa conscience.

Ce qu'il est et affiche désormais est un personnage créé de toutes pièces, ce que les Sœurs n'ont pas su faire de Gonō, ce dont Kanan lui a donné un bref aperçu, et autant que possible le contraire du yōkai qu'il est devenu.  
Il mesure chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes, pour s'accorder à ce qu'il veut être désormais. Avec le temps, cela devient de plus en plus naturel. La personnalité de Hakkai prend le pas sur les deux autres, qui ne disparaîtront pas totalement pour autant. Ces deux autres facettes, il continue à les porter avec lui partout où il va.

o

Longtemps, il a pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais enlacer personne avec ses mains salies par ses crimes. Il ne pourra plus non plus dormir avec personne, avec ces deux-là qui prennent tellement de place à ses côtés. Gonō serait capable de tuer toute personne qui voudrait prendre la place de Kanan. Le yōkai pourrait tenter de la dévorer ou pire encore ; impossible de lui faire confiance, à cet être de violence. Hakkai préfère faire le vide autour de lui, ne laisser personne l'approcher pour ne plus être blessé.

À prendre de l'assurance, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un capable de tenir dans ses bras Gonō et ses insécurités, de l'apaiser comme le faisait Kanan. Il faudrait quelqu'un de sain et de solide, capable de résister au yōkai, de l'apprivoiser. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un de généreux, capable de l'accepter avec tous les défauts qu'il a du mal à gommer, et surtout, quelqu'un de fort, très fort, assez pour le serrer jusqu'à ce que tous les trois ne fassent plus qu'un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se battre avec lui-même.

Quelqu'un qui pourrait poser la main sur son épaule et lui souffler de se rendormir. Quelqu'un dont le contact lui ferait réaliser qu'il est seul dans ce lit. Seulement, il n'est toujours pas prêt à accueillir ce quelqu'un à ses côtés...


	6. naturel, artificiel

**Titre : **naturel, artificiel  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki - Saiyūki Reload  
**Personnages/Couple : **Son Gokū, Cho Hakkai  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
**Note :** l'œil artificiel de Hakkai lui permet-il de voir ? les sources ne sont pas toutes d'accord là-dessus. Pour cette fic je décide que non, c'est un œil de verre tout simple.

oOo

Une chambre dans une auberge, tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'un toc-toc enthousiaste à la porte retentisse.

« Hakkai ?  
- Oui Gokū. La porte est ouverte, entre. »

Il avait reconnu la manière de frapper ainsi que l'aura derrière la porte avant même d'entendre la voix qui l'appelait.

Le jeune garçon entra d'un pas vif, puis s'arrêta brusquement, interdit. Hakkai leva les yeux vers lui. Un œil vert étincelant. Et une paupière tombant mollement sur une orbite vide. Le monocle qu'il portait d'habitude n'était nulle part en vue.  
Hakkai se trouvait assis en tailleur sur son lit, une serviette étalée devant lui avec dessus du matériel auquel Gokū ne prêta pas attention : son regard s'était immédiatement fixé sur la tache verte entre ses mains. Le vert de l'œil attirait immanquablement l'attention, à un endroit où il ne devrait absolument pas être.

« T- Tu... tu fais quoi ?  
- Je nettoie mon œil. »

À Hakkai qui vivait avec depuis plusieurs années maintenant ça semblait évident. Pour Gokū qui n'avait jamais pensé à ce problème, il expliqua patiemment :  
« Si je ne le fais pas régulièrement, les larmes et le mucus séchés encroûtent la surface du verre et c'est assez désagréable, dans l'orbite. Et pas très hygiénique.  
- Beurk.  
- Oui, comme tu dis ! » rétorqua-t-il joyeusement.

C'est vrai... c'est un faux. Gokū laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement.  
Derrière le « beurk » naïf, se rappeler qu'il s'agissait juste d'un objet était à la fois rassurant – ça n'était pas son vrai œil qu'il avait arraché cette fois – et dérangeant – il l'avait quand même fait par le passé et se promenait maintenant avec un faux dans le visage.

Hakkai, tout à son nettoyage routinier, ne remarqua pas -ou fit semblant de ne pas remarquer- le trouble de son jeune compagnon, et le relança :  
« Alors. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Gokū déglutit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'œil de verre.  
« Finis d'abord ce que tu fais.  
- Je peux discuter en même temps, tu sais. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. »

Mais ça mettait Gokū trop mal à l'aise.

Il regarda en silence Hakkai tirer sur sa paupière et remettre en place l'œil de verre désormais propre.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Quoi donc ? Le nettoyer ? Je viens de te dire-  
- Nan. L'arracher. La première fois.  
- Aaah, ça. »

Il lui avait déjà posé cette quesiton, à ce moment-là.  
_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Moi je les trouvais jolis, tes yeux ! »_  
Mais Gonō n'avait pas répondu. Trop choqué pour trouver à se justifier auprès de ce petit bout surgi de nulle part, trop confus pour expliquer ses propres raisons, pas eu le temps, interrrompu par Sanzō et Gojyō...  
Aujourd'hui, il avait tout le temps et le calme nécessaires pour peser sa réponse :

« Cet homme avait besoin que je fasse ce geste pour lui.  
- T'as vraiment arraché les yeux de son frère ? »  
Hakkai haussa les épaules : « Je ne m'en souviens plus clairement, mais s'il a retrouvé les globes oculaires à côté du cadavre et pas bien à leur place dans son crâne, alors oui. Je crois que j'ai arraché des langues aussi, et je sais que j'ai cloué des gens au mur. »

Tout cela dit d'un ton désinvolte...

« Oh, et puis, je ne sais plus si je le lui ai dit, et si oui si tu as pu entendre ? Je ne m'en servais plus vraiment, de cet œil-là.  
- Parce que tu comptais vraiment mourir juste après ? »

Hakkai rit doucement.  
« Oui. Et aussi et surtout parce que cet œil était pour ainsi dit mort. J'avais été blessé ; Gojyo m'a soigné, mais l'œil était trop atteint, il n'a jamais entirèrement guéri. J'avais déjà une mauvaise vue avant, et après cela je n'y voyais quasiment plus de l'œil droit. »

Hakkai brandit son index professoral.

« Mais tu sais ? Depuis que je suis un yōkai, mes yeux aussi ont changé. J'ai une vue beaucoup plus perçante, maintenant. Alors je dois porter des lunettes ou un monocle pour protéger mon œil de verre, mais à vrai dire je n'ai plus besoin de verres correcteurs. C'est pratique, non ?  
- Euuh... oui, j'suppose. »

Depuis trois ans, bientôt quatre, qu'il connaissait Hakkai, Gokū était familier de la capacité qu'il avait à plaisanter avec ce que beaucoup d'autres considèreraient comme des sujets sérieux – et en donnant en plus l'impression d'être sérieux dans sa légèreté, de ne pas envisager qu'il puisse être choquant, un comble – pourtant, à chaque fois ça le surprenait toujours.  
Cette fois, Hakkai redevint quand même sérieux aussitôt après :

« Ça se voit quand j'enlève mes limiteurs. L'œil de verre qu'on m'a fabriqué reste à l'image de ceux que j'avais de naissance, humain. L'autre...  
- J'ai vu. Doré. La pupille fendue.  
- Comme les tiens. »  
La marque des créatures artificielles, de l'hérésie. De ce qui ne devrait pas exister dans la nature, et qui pourtant vit quand même.  
« Oui. »

À parler de ses yeux dorés, quelque chose vint alors à l'esprit de Gokū. Il avait même l'impression que Hakkai pourrait comprendre, là où lui-même était perdu :  
_« Dis... j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre m'a déjà parlé de la couleur de mes yeux. Quelqu'un qui avait la même. Quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que j'étais... »_

En définitive, il n'osa pas. Même en sachant que Hakkai aurait accueilli cette idée avec calme, comme n'importe quelle autre, et aurait trouvé quelque chose d'intelligent à y répondre, lui-même trouvait cela trop étrange. Hakkai et les yeux d'or, ça n'allait pas ensemble.  
Quand ses yeux – ou plutôt son œil, virait au doré, Hakkai faisait peur à Gokū. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Gokū préférait vraiment, vraiment, qu'il reste comme il était d'habitude : limité. C'était bien assez de savoir qu'il abritait un monstre lui-même, il n'avait aucune envie de penser qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas. Ça, et cette impression insistance qu'il devrait avoir cette conversation avec « quelqu'un d'autre », toujours sans se rappeler _qui_.

De toute façon, Hakkai coupa court à ces réflexions en revenant sur la toute, toute première :  
_Moi je les trouvais jolis, tes yeux !_  
« Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Ça n'était pas de la coquetterie ou n'importe quoi dans ce genre-là, derrière sa question. Juste de la curiosité.  
C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Et c'était resté la seule, depuis. À l'orphelinat, les sœurs avaient autre chose à faire que complimenter les enfants sur leur joliesse. Kanan ne le lui avait jamais fait remarquer : elle avait les mêmes. Et chez lui, quand il était question de l'admirer, elle préférait ses mains. Peut-être d'autres filles, à l'école ? « Tu as de beaux yeux, derrière tes lunettes, tu devrais les montrer plus » ? Non, aucune ne s'y était risquée, Gonō était bien trop distant.

Alors... De jolis yeux verts. Vert vif. Comme de la végétation toute neuve, la couleur vivante des feuilles nouvelles ou des jeunes pousses. Ils rappelaient les plantes qui poussent sur la terre et qui l'aiment. Bien sûr que Gokū le pensait. À cette époque, il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans se demander si ça serait bien accepté. Alors ce qu'il disait, oui, c'était ce qu'il pensait.  
C'était une affirmation sincère. Gokū était toujours sincère, de toute façon.

Il n'en demanderait pas plus. Il n'insisterait pas, si Gokū ne voulait pas lui en dire plus spontanément – et il ne le pouvait peut-être simplement pas. Ce qui fait que l'on aime quelque chose peut être une impression très claire quand on y pense mais impossible à expliquer par des mots ; parfois c'est même une sensation tellement vague qu'on ne la comprend pas soi-même. Et si Hakkai était prêt à explorer les tenants et aboutissants de ce que lui-même aimait ou détestait, sa curiosité ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à demander le même effort de quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que ça n'était pas le propos à la base.  
S'il décidait de s'arrêter là, c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Hakkai rangea son petit matériel de nettoyage et repêcha son monocle. Avec ça et le retour de son habituel sourire, son masque était soigneusement remis en place ; il n'avait plus qu'à clore l'aparté.

« Mais bon. Ça n'était pas juste pour discuter de mes yeux – et des tiens ? – que tu voulais me parler ?  
- Oh, non ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Sanzo m'a laissé la carte de crédit, mais il veut pas que j'aille m'acheter un casse-croûte tout seul. Tu m'accompagnes ? »


	7. laisser mourir

**Titre : ** Vivre et laisser mourir  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cho Gonō~Hakkai, Gonō/Kanan  
**Genre :** tragédie  
**Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages et de leur histoire est le fait de Minekura Kazuya et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème** #8:03, « un dernier adieu » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots :** environ 550

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : flash-back du tome 5

oOo

Gonō avait prévu de récupérer le corps de Kanan et d'accomplir pour elle les rites funéraires de ses propres mains. Lui qui ne croyait plus en rien, il voulait au moins pouvoir dire un dernier adieu aux restes de ce corps qu'il a tant aimé, maintenant séparé de son âme.

(Ils n'avaient qu'une âme pour deux et c'est elle qui l'avait. Et maintenant ?)

Il fallait qu'il se rendre compte par lui-même de sa fin. Bien sûr, il l'a vue se poignarder, le sang couler de son corps, son corps tomber et s'immobiliser totalement. Il n'a pas vu la vie quitter ses yeux, elle a gardé les paupières fermées tout ce temps. (Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en faisant ça, lui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle.)

Et ensuite, il a perdu la tête. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il sait qu'elle est morte, il l'a vue se tuer... il ne se souvient plus l'avoir vue réellement mourir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il refuse de croire à sa mort et qu'il se raccroche au fol espoir de la retrouver blessée mais vivante, ayant miraculeusement survécu. Il sait qu'elle est morte. Mais il n'arrive pas à laisser partir son âme.

Il faut qu'il voie son cadavre (sans nul doute en partie décomposé maintenant, un mois a passé, et il y avait tellement d'insectes qui devaient vivre dans les caves de ce château) pour pouvoir, enfin, en finir.

Il avait promis qu'il viendrait la chercher et pourtant il s'est enfui sans elle du château vidé de ses habitants, jonché de cadavres. Deux fois, il lui a faille. Maintenant pour tenir cette promesse, pour effacer ce mensonge, il faut qu'il y retourne, il faut qu'il la tire de là ; même morte il ne peut la laisser dans un endroit pareil ! lui offrir une autre dernière demeure digne d'elle.

Tous ces yōkai tués en expiation de n'avoir su la protéger ne lui feront pas une escorte funèbre correcte. Il préfère la savoir loin d'eux.

Mais ce dernier adieu qu'il voulait, qu'il devait lui donner, on le lui a volé. Le temps passé à guérir son propre corps a joué contre lui. Il ne reste rien, plus rien !

Trois fois désormais, il a échoué. Il n'était pas là pour la protéger. Il n'est pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver. Il n'a même pas pu emporter son cadavre…

À défaut de pouvoir enterrer son corps il écoute Sanzo libérer son âme. Cet homme trouve les rites envers les morts inutiles – plus rien ne peut les toucher – mais admet aider à l'occasion les vivants. Ça lui va aussi.

Alors seulement il accepte son départ.

Le prêtre venu exiger des comptes pour toutes les vies qu'il a prises en vain et lui a quand même accordé temps et attention pour célébrer celle qu'il a perdue, il le suivra vers le jugement. Un jugement pour n'importe lequel de ses crimes ; ceux qu'il a commis, ceux qu'il imagine… n'importe quel châtiment qu'on lui infligera, il le recevra sans broncher. Kanan morte et (espère-t-il, par la voix d'un homme saint) apaisée, il n'a plus rien à perdre, et plus rien non plus qu'il espère encore gagner.

Détaché de tout, marchant vers son destin, il s'imagine aller vers le néant et rejoindre Kanan.


	8. ennemi intime

**Titre : **_Enemy within_  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Gonō-Hakkai, Gonō/Kanan  
**Genre : **violence/angst  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"ennemi intime" pour 6variations  
**Avertissements : **back-story de Hakkai  
**Continuité/ **Spoil éventuel : tomes 4-5  
**Nombre de mots : **un petit millier

oOo

Des semaines durant, Gonō n'a pas eu à se poser la question : on lui a volé ce qui lui appartient, il va le récupérer, quitte à détruire sur son passage tout ce qui lui fera obstacle, punir tous ceux qui se mettent entre lui et Kanan, ceux qui la lui ont prise. Tous ceux qui les ont séparés, tous ceux qui ne l'aident pas à la retrouver, sont l'ennemi. Humains ou yōkai, peu importe... mais il a déjà tué tous les humains dont il trouvait qu'ils s'opposaient à leur bonheur, il n'en reste plus, personne n'est assez fou maintenant pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Quiconque le croisera fera mieux de l'éviter, vite et loin. Il ne perdra pas de temps à chasser ceux qui s'enfuient, maintenant.

Les ennemis qui lui restent sont les yōkai. Et comme faute d'intérêt il ne sait distinguer les différents clans, ça sera tous, quels qu'ils soient. S'il en trouve un, il le torturera jusqu'à savoir où les coupables sont partis. Les yōkai qui lui ont pris Kanan. Les yōkai qui lui bloquent le chemin. Les yōkai qui en ce moment même font souffrir Kanan ?  
Il lui faut pouvoir justifier ses souffrances, il ne peut accepter qu'elles soient en vain. Noyer l'offense dans le sang, oeil pour oeil... n'importe quoi qui l'empêche de trop penser tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint son but. S'il veut réussir, il doit se transformer en machine à vengeance et ne pas se laisser hésiter.

Une fois leur repaire trouvé, il n'est pas question de seulement exterminer tous ceux qui tentent de l'empêcher de passer, il va traquer aussi impitoyablement les chefs, et quand il apparaît qu'il arrive trop tard... tous ici, sans exception, il va les punir, il va se venger sur eux. Ne pas en laisser un vivant… afin d'être sûr que quand il aura récupéré Kanan, la voie sera libre devant elle pour qu'il la guide dehors, arrive-t-il à se dire de quelque part derrière sa rage.

Mais quand il peut enfin la retrouver et s'apprête à la délivrer, il s'enfonce encore plus loin dans le cauchemar.  
Les moqueries du destin le transpercent :  
_Ta femme est l'une des nôtres, maintenant : elle porte l'enfant du Maître, elle nous appartient définitivement !_  
Et Kanan considère que son corps l'a trahie au-delà de toute rédemption. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps d'essayer de lui expliquer que ça n'est pas grave, qu'ils vont trouver une solution, qu'il va la sortir de là et que de toute façon il ne reste plus personne pour leur dire non !  
Les yōkai lui ont empoisonné l'esprit. Comme son frère, Kanan lave l'horreur dans le sang. Mais au contraire de Gonō, c'est le sien qu'elle fait couler, c'est sa propre vie qu'elle prend pour échapper à la peur et à la honte.

Il ne peut pas tourner sa colère contre elle qu'il aime tant, mais il n'a plus personne à maudire, il ne reste que lui, que lui, que lui…  
Il ne reste plus un seul yōkai debout alentour sur lequel passer son désespoir renouvelé et il en vient à souhaiter malgré lui qu'ils ne soient pas encore tous morts, qu'il en reste un, juste un, qu'il pourra déchiqueter, ou le tuer lui-même pour qu'il rejoigne Kanan. Quand le fils Hyakugan apparaît, Gonō ne peut y croire toutefois, que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui, exauce ce vœu-là et pas les autres… ça ne peut être vrai, il les a tous, tous tués ; ça doit être un fragment de son imagination à lui déjà devenu fou qui se moque.

Mais l'occasion est trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer. Il a tellement pris l'habitude de se battre contre ces yōkai : il se jette à corps perdu contre celui-là. La vengeance ou la mort, il aura ce qu'il veut.

Le sang répandu entre en lui et le détruit de l'intérieur, le transforme. Son esprit a déjà volé en éclats, noyé sous la rage aveugle. Lui qui souhaitait un dernier adversaire et la destruction totale, il reçoit ce qu'il demandait.  
Quand il ne reste plus personne d'autre que lui contre qui tourner sa lame, c'est lui-même qui devient l'un des leurs  
La sauvagerie dont il les accusait, ne s'en est-il pas rendu coupable ? voire pire encore ?  
Non, il ne vaut pas mieux. Il est lui-même le pire des monstres qu'il a rencontré.

Ce sang tellement haï devient sien, sa propre rage a fait de lui un monstre. Elle existe depuis toujours à l'intérieur de lui ; il la tenait en laisse mais la voilà maintenant libérée.  
L'ennemi fait partie de sa propre personne.  
L'ennemi c'est encore la puissance destructrice supplémentaire qu'il a gagnée dans sa transformation.  
L'ennemi c'est aussi la rage accrue du dégoût de lui-même, de ce qu'il a fait, de ce à quoi il a échoué, de ce qu'il est devenu.  
Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à sa mort il devra se battre contre lui-même, pour ne plus jamais succomber et recommencer un tel carnage. Car si dorénavant se laissait aller de nouveau comme autrefois, les choses seraient encore bien pires.

Il faudra accepter s'il le peut, ce qu'il abrite en lui, même pas tout au fond : juste sous la surface. Pour survivre à ce conflit intérieur, il est forcé de négocier une trêve entre tous ses aspects contradictoire. Perdre ou gagner, là n'est pas la question : sa lutte intérieure, sa lutte contre lui-même désormais, ne sera jamais finie.  
Il est devenu son propre ennemi. Dans son malheur, il se dit qu'il a peut-être de la chance : tant d'hommes se battent sans bien savoir contre qui, lui au moins sait parfaitement ce à quoi il fait face. Se recentrer sur son égoïsme, soupire Hakkai, voilà qui ressemble bien à Gonō. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Et tant d'autres choses autour de lui, hors de son propre monde intérieur, lui échappent toujours…

Il ne saura jamais ce qui est vraiment passé par la tête de Kanan pour qu'elle décide de se passer une lame au travers du corps, mais depuis que son propre corps est passé à l'ennemi, il pense comprendre : la trahison la plus intime, quand contre son cœur et son âme, son corps a accepté l'ennemi en son sein ?

Penser ainsi, faire le parallèle entre leurs deux situations, l'aide à tenir. S'il lui prête ses propres sentiments, admettre son geste est plus facile. Et il accepte plus facilement, en souvenir d'elle, la punition ainsi infligée par le destin.


	9. châtiments et crimes

**Titre : **châtiments et crimes  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Chin Yi-sō/Cho Gonō en imagination, mention de Gonō/Kanan  
**Genre : **cruel  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **tomes 4-5 de la 1ère série, avec tout ce que ça implique de moche pour les personnages  
**Nombre de mots : **1650

oOo

Chi Yi-sō est, depuis son enfance, un être froid. Rien ne le fait réagir ; aucun des divertissements auxquels s'adonne son père ne lui procure jamais ni dégoût ni intérêt. Il s'est fait souvent la réflexion qu'il était comme mort. Rencontrer Cho Gonō a changé sa vision des choses : il réalise qu'il s'est trompé du tout au tout. Il a maintenant l'impression qu'avant, il était comme mort, pas vraiment vivant.

Et ça n'est pas drôle d'être vraiment mort. Ayant transformé son propre corps en shikigami, il est à l'abri de la décomposition. Il restera éternellement tel qu'il était au moment de sa mort. Il ne s'abîmera pas, mais il ne changera en fait en rien. Et un cadavre n'a plus de tension artérielle.  
C'est même carrément injuste, à la réflexion. Cho Gonō est la première personne à avoir fait battre son cœur, mais ce cœur, il l'a arrêté juste après. Après avoir ressuscité, Yi-sō est resté longtemps confus au niveau de ses sentiments : envolées, les palpitations, l'excitation éprouvées peu avant. Il était désormais un esprit troublé dans un corps froid, lui qui se traînait depuis des années comme un esprit mort et froid dans un corps inutilement vivant.

Il lui a fallu du temps pour s'habituer au changement, et pour comprendre à quoi précisément était dû le changement : celui dans son esprit, à la rencontre puis à la perte de Gonō, celui dans son corps... tout simplement au fait d'être mort. Il avait enfin découvert la haine, le désir, l'amour, oui, tout cela était enfin présent dans sa tête, et si son corps continuait à n'en rien exprimer, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait physiologiquement plus.

« Un cadavre ne peut pas bander... Tu es vraiment, vraiment cruel, Cho Gonō. Je t'ai donné la puissance, et à cause de toi j'ai perdu la mienne.  
Châtrer mon cher papa avant de le tuer pour le punir de ce qu'il a fait à ta mignonne dame, je comprendrais ton point de vue. Et puis massacrer tous ceux de son sang pour être sûr que le maudire sur huit générations soit inutile puisqu'il ne restera plus aucune trace de lui sur terre, ça aussi ça passe encore. Mais était-ce nécessaire de me faire subir le même traitement au passage ?  
Hmm...  
Ah, c'est vrai, c'est quelque chose que je me suis infligé à moi-même en te donnant mon sang. Mais c'est quand même ta faute.  
Enfin... Je ne pourrai plus te montrer directement ce qu'on a fait à ta sœur, maintenant. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose. Tu es un garçon compliqué, quand même. »

Alors comme exutoire, il a continué à créer de nouveaux shikigami, pour remplacer mécaniquement les actions dont il n'était plus lui-même capable. Et ça n'est pas tout de créer de jolies poupées ; il faut savoir comment les faire danser correctement. Cet art dans lequel il était déjà expert de son vivant, au point de pouvoir transformer jusqu'à son propre corps, il l'approfondit encore, cherchant à satisfaire ses nouvelles envies contradictoires.

« Si je ne peux pas te punir directement, peut-être pourras-tu le faire toi-même ? »

Car, que faire de Cho Gonō quand il l'aura retrouvé ? C'est la grande question qui anime Chin Yi-sō, la seule qui le fasse continuer à exister. Il devrait plutôt se préoccuper de « comment retrouver Cho Gonō », mais non, cela lui semble secondaire. D'abord savoir ce qu'il fera quand il l'aura sous la main. Ensuite seulement le traquer pour réaliser ce qu'il aura arrêté comme choix de torture.

Il a envisagé le viol. Lui montrer précisément ce que Hyakugan Maō a fait de sa chère et tendre. Dans sa propre chair. Avec quelques bonus, restreindre ses mouvements, faire couler son sang à coups de griffes et de dents et autres joyeusetés.

Mais il a jeté cette option de côté. Quelque chose lui souffle que cet homme est au-delà de la torture physique, et que les coups psychologiques ainsi portés ne le gêneraient pas tant que ça. Qui sait, il pourrait même se dire que c'est une juste punition pour n'avoir pas su sauver sa bien-aimée, que d'endurer les mêmes souffrances qu'elle, et en tirer une étrange satisfaction ?

Il a ensuite pensé à reproduire sur lui les blessures infligées à chacun des membres de son clan. En moins profond peut-être, en le laissant guérir entre chaque pour recommencer de plus belle. Seulement, Chin Yi-sō n'a pas regardé les cadavres d'assez près, et il craint malheureusement de manquer d'imagination pour les réinventer à partir de rien.

Puis, plutôt que de toucher directement à sa victime, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait plutôt lui offrir un spectacle pour le divertir. S'en prendre de nouveau à Cho Kanan, cette fois lui-même. Il pourrait créer un shikigami à son image et faire absolument ce qu'il voudrait d'elle, sous les yeux impuissants de Cho Gonō... il pourrait même recréer pour cela les geôles du château et mettre Gonō de l'autre côté des barreaux. Cette idée-là lui plaît déjà plus. Il a suffisamment fréquenté la jeune fille pendant sa captivité pour en créer une poupée convaincante. Il regrette alors de n'avoir pas pensé, après avoir ressuscité lui-même, à lui faire subir le même traitement que celui qu'il s'est infligé. Se servir son cadavre véritable plutôt que d'une imitation, ç'eut été grandiose.

Il lui faudra opérer autrement, finalement. Ce plan, malgré cette petite insatisfaction, lui plaît beaucoup. Et pourtant, il présente un défaut majeur : même s'il veut faire souffrir Cho Gonō autant que possible, lui et lui seul, et même si du temps de sa captivité il s'est amusée à la titiller, Chi Yi-sō ne porte finalement guère d'intérêt à Cho Kanan. Il préfèrerait nettement torturer directement Gonō. Même en sachant que c'est ce qui lui fera le plus de mal, d'être atteint par le cœur, dans la chair de celle qu'il aime plutôt que dans la sienne, non, il n'a pas vrament envie de la toucher elle. _Lui_ seul l'intéresse.

Des cheveux bruns en bataille. Un visage ravagé, scarifié, couvert de sang, rendu méconnaissable. N'ont été épargné que ses yeux, deux yeux d'un vert profond qui brillent encore au milieu du désastre. Tout son corps a été méthodiquement frappé et tailladé. Il lui a fait subir les pires outrages imaginables. Et pourtant, ça n'est toujours pas assez.  
« Ça n'est que le début, prévient Chin Yi-sō. Ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin et te laisser mourir en paix.  
Tu es tout pour moi. Ma vie, ma mort. Je veux tout avoir de toi. Ton corps, ton esprit. Tout ce que tu possèdes, je te l'arracherai.  
Tu as déjà tout perdu une fois ! On t'a pris ta femme. Et tu as pris mon clan en échange. Tu n'as plus rien ; s'il te reste la satisfaction de la vengeance accomplie, je te prouverai combien j'existe encore. Si tu as retrouvé un semblant de bonheur ailleurs, je le réduirai en morceaux comme le précédent.  
Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Cho Gonō. J'ai l'éternité devant moi pour ça. Tes souffrances commencent à peine. »

Mais le corps à ses pieds est brisé au-delà du supportable. Chin Yi-sō soupire.

« Encore une fois, j'y suis allé trop fort... Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer avec un simple humain. Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas enfui juste après le don que je t'ai fait ! »

Lacérant à coups de griffes le pantin désarticulé, il arrache de son corps une tuile de mahjong, laissant tout le reste tomber en morceaux.

« D'accord, on va dire que cette fois c'était ma faute. Le prochain pantin que je ferai à ton image aura la force de youkai que tu as gagnée en massacrant mon clan. Comme ça on pourra jouer un petit peu plus longtemps.  
Ou peut-être que je te ferai une jolie poupée de ta sœur, pour te montrer exactement ce qu'on lui a fait, vraiment sur elle, pas sur toi. Tu comprendras mieux comme spectateur que si tu recevais, non ? Quoique, te rendre acteur n'est pas mal non plus : peut-être plutôt pour te forcer à lui faire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de mal toi-même. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pour s'entraîner, il crée ainsi alternativement des shikigami de l'un et de l'autre. Frère et sœur, ils ont les mêmes yeux, un visage ressemblant, le même air de désespoir quand on leur fait du mal. Cela, il l'a vu de ses propres yeux. L'expression de Gonō devant le cadavre de Kanan, c'était bien la même que celle de Kanan après sa première « rencontre » avec Hyakugan Maō.

Sur elle, peu lui chaut. Il a déjà vu des visages décomposés semblables sur nombre de filles. Sur lui en revanche... ça a un type de charme certain. Mais il préfère nettement Cho Gonō en colère, enragé, dangereux, celui qui a massacré sans sourciller un millier de yōkai. C'est sa violence qui l'excite.  
Et cela, aucun shikigami ne le possède. Il peut lui faire tout le mal physique qu'il veut – et il ne s'en prive pas, bien au contraire - mais pas programmer ses réactions.

À la réflexion, peut-être, quand il aura le vrai Cho Gonō sous la main, ne fera-t-il rien vraiment rien du tout à Kanan. Après tout, Gonō sait, de manière informelle, ce qui lui est arrivé. Lui laisser imaginer quoi exatement, quels actes précis elle a subi... il va plutôt laisser cela à sa propre discrétion. Cho Gonō lui fait l'effet de quelqu'un d'assez créatif. Il pourra se torturer l'esprit tout seul comme un grand à se demander par quoi elle est passée. Et il s'en voudra de se la représenter dans une position si dégradante. N'est-ce pas ? Que oui : Yi-sō y veillera. Il saura quoi lui dire pour aider son esprit à pencher de ce côté-là.

Oui, il pense qu'il tirera bien du plaisir à cela. Il en rêve déjà.


	10. s'il fallait qu'il la perde

**Titre : **S'il fallait à toute force qu'il la perde  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki/Saiyūki Reload  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Hakkai/Cho Kanan  
**Genre : **tragédie  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« un agneau au sacrifice » pour 6variations  
**Prompt : **_Sacrificial Lamb_  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **1ère saison tome 5/Reload tome 6  
**Nombre de mots : **un bon petit millier

oOo

Tous ces mois qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, deux cœurs liés, deux corps pressés, comme un seul être, Gonō a su qu'il était enfin complet et a cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'être si la situation changeait de nouveau.  
Sa sœur et sa femme, sa moitié, son tout…  
Il voulait passer sa vie entière avec, et mourir très vieux, ensemble si possible, et même… il commençait juste à y penser à force de s'occuper de ses jeunes élèves : braver le tabou, parier sur leur chance et leur bonne santé, et avoir des enfants avec elle, plusieurs, se construire une belle famille.

Quand on la lui a arrachée, son monde s'est effectivement écroulé.

Sans elle, il n'était plus humain. Il ne voulait plus rien. Rien qu'elle. La retrouver à tout prix.

Dans un élan de rage et de démence, il s'est séparé de la société qui les a trahis une fois de trop. Il ne devrait plus y avoir dans le monde qu'elle et lui. Il a détruit tous les obstacles.

Et…

Ça n'a pas été suffisant. Il en restait un, de taille. Dans son ventre, a-t-elle dit. Dans son cœur, plus précisément.  
Elle était toujours belle. Elle s'est forcée à sourire à travers ses larmes, juste pour lui.  
Les marques qu'ils ont laissées sur son corps ne se voyaient pourtant pas.  
Non, l'obstacle, la déchirure, le fossé immense qui les séparait désormais, plus encore que ces damnés barreaux, était dans son âme.  
Ils l'ont ruinée.

Il a voulu mourir aussi. N'importe quoi qui lui permette de la rejoindre et d'échapper à la souffrance.  
Il a appelé la mort.  
Mais quand la mort a répondu, il s'est défendu.  
Il n'a pas été capable de se laisser tuer.  
Il l'a abandonnée toute seule, se laissant prendre aux griffes d'autre chose.

Il est resté en vie.  
Il s'est trouvé un but pour tenir encore juste quelques semaines.  
Il a même apprécié, malgré sa dévastation, le répit que lui a offert le destin.

Et de nouveau, n'a pas été capable de mourir.  
Il s'est attaché à la vie, mine de rien.  
Et puis _On_ trouve qu'une seule vie ne suffira pas à expier ses crimes, qu'il n'a pas le droit de mourir si facilement.

Il s'est adapté, comme il a pu.

Des années plus tard, Hakkai est forcé de reconnaître : il a encore envie de vivre, pour lui-même.  
La douleur ne s'est pas effacée. Kanan lui manque toujours, horriblement. Nuit après nuit, il regrette son absence. Jour après jour, il vit avec ses remords.

Et lui-même est fait pour la vie qui a suivi.

Il a horreur de le reconnaître. Si on le lui avait dit à l'époque, il aurait répondu par la colère, par la violence : qu'ils étaient destinés à être séparés, qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble, pas longtemps en tout cas, qu'Elle n'était pas sa destinée.

S'il avait pu tirer Kanan vivante de sa cellule, il l'aurait aidée à se débarrasser du monstre parasite, et puis il aurait dû de toute façon tuer l'autre dégénéré qui leur aurait encore barré le passage. Le massacre des yōkai aurait été complet quoi qu'il fasse, l'horreur aurait de toute façon saisi son corps : Kanan aurait-elle pu supporter de le voir ainsi ? Ne l'aurait-elle pas quitté alors ?

Il a cherché et cherché encore, sans trouver une meilleure façon dont les choses auraient pu finir. (Et peut-être ne _veut-il pas_ en trouver, pour ne pas s'en vouloir encore plus de l'avoir laissée mourir ?)

Mais s'il devait gagner ces pouvoirs pour sauver le monde, n'y avait-il vraiment pas d'autre moyen de les obtenir, qui puisse épargner Kanan ?  
Il a beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure, il fallait qu'elle lui soit ôtée. S'il ne l'avait retrouvée, qu'elle ait fait sa vie avec un autre que lui, lui aurait peut-être dû sacrifier quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre pour en arriver là.

Et à supposer qu'elle soit restée en vie et avec lui, du jour où la Vague Négative s'est abattue sur le monde et où la Trinité Bouddhique l'a envoyé en mission à l'Ouest, que serait-elle devenue ? La laisser derrière ou l'emmener, aucune solution ne convenait vraiment.  
Elle était forte en beaucoup de chose, mais pas dans le genre à aller affronter les yōkai rendus déments et sauver le monde. Et rester en arrière à attendre sagement son hypothétique retour ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait dû simplement lui dire, encore une fois, adieu. Et elle l'aurait détesté pour ça et elle aurait bien eu raison.

Non, la vie heureuse n'était pas pour lui. Pas pour eux. Ils ont rêvé de braver la société et le destin et cela s'est retourné contre eux. Ils ont payé tous les deux, lui de sa vie, elle de sa mort.  
Elle a choisi de partir dignement, pour éviter de nouvelles souffrances. Il n'a pas eu ce luxe.  
Et est-ce pour le punir encore, qu'elle a dû disparaître ainsi de sa vie ?

Quels dieux cruels jouent avec sa vie…

Il semblerait que Kanan n'ait existé que pour qu'il l'aime, qu'il s'attache à elle, et qu'il souffre atrocement de sa perte. C'est cela qu'il fallait qu'elle soit dans sa vie : un vide. Des regrets.

Quant à essayer de vivre sa propre vie tout en lui rendant hommage, ne plus avoir honte de lui survivre, accomplir quelque chose pour le monde à sauver, et sur le plan personnel ?  
Trouver une autre femme à épouser, de qui avoir des enfants sans plus craindre pour leur hérédité... Encore que, avec son propre corps ravagé, que leur transmettra-t-il, humain ou yōkai ?  
Dans tous les cas, veut-il espérer, des enfants de lui : Kanan sera toujours un peu dans chacun d'eux.  
Mais alors verra-t-il sa future femme comme un individu, ou seulement comme un remplacement de celle qu'il a perdue ?

De fait, ce sont surtout des idées en l'air. Il n'y croit pas _vraiment_. Le bonheur n'est pas pour lui, sûrement pas un bonheur si simple. Et il a beau savoir qu'il doit continuer, et passer à autre chose, il ne s'imagine pas réellement avec quelqu'un d'autre que le fantôme de Kanan.

Aujourd'hui et demain, elle plane toujours sur sa vie. Et il aime autant qu'il en soit ainsi :

Sacrifiée injustement, mais jamais oubliée. Rien ne devra jamais balayer son souvenir. Elle a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et il ne doit jamais pouvoir le nier.


End file.
